


Bootleg

by Thera Dratara (TheraHedwig)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Asia Circuit Hen, Friendship, Gen, OverProtective!Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheraHedwig/pseuds/Thera%20Dratara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Kai come across a stall with peculiar items. Set in second season. No pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bootleg

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorta fourth wall breaking(thus a little weird) and a little sad. I came upon the idea after browsing doujinshis.

It was a rainy evening, yet the city couldn’t have been more bustling.

Everywhere the shops and stalls were open, selling their wares.  It was fun to see all these different people, talking to each other under the coloured lights of the shops, eating, screaming, smiling, laughing. And all the different scents of food intermingling as the items cooled in the evening air.

“I’m hungry,” said Ren. They were passing a shop which was selling fried chicken.

“You ate an hour ago,” said Kai. “Besides, we first have to find our hotel.”

“Can’t we just grab a quick bite?”

Both Kai and Tetsu looked over at Asaka, who had a tight look on her face, and her eyes were drooping.

“I’m fine,” she said quickly. Kai gave Ren an annoyed look.

Suddenly, Tetsu spoke up: “If it’s such a problem, Asaka and I can go to the hotel and you two can stay to eat and catch up later.”

“Great,” said Ren, and after saying goodbye he dragged Kai off to the fried chicken shop.

An hour and three chicken legs later they resumed their path to the hotel. Something caught Ren’s eye.

“Oh, you’ve got to see this, this is hilarious!” He exclaimed once he saw what it was. He ran over to the stall, Kai following him.

It was a stall full of bootleg merchandise. Keychains, posters and shirts with bad quality photographs of Vanguard tourney teams. Kai was observing it with mild amusement, and Ren noted he was looking at a keychain with a particularly grainy picture of one of the Q4 members.

Ren was searching the stall, he wasn’t looking for keychains, no, there was something far more hilarious to be found. He spotted a black box. He smiled at the stall owner before taking it and opening it. Ren felt giddy as he looked at the contents. He had hit the jackpot.

He pulled out a picture and showed it to Kai.

“What the hell?” exclaimed Kai as he looked at the picture. It was a picture of a porn actress, all busty and curvy and nude. But the best thing was that someone had taken the time to photoshop Asaka’s head onto it.

“It’s great, isn’t it?”

“But… why?”

“Well,” said Ren, “When little boys become big boys…” That earned him a glare. Ren smiled and looked through the box again. Kai joined him.

They found a few other of those kinds of pictures, but also what could best be described as fanart. There was a pin-up calendar where they found the blonde Ultra Rare girl on April and a busty version of Misaki on November. There was a picture of doctor O in a speedo, but even that didn’t compare to the real treasure: A picture of Ren in a frilly dress.

“I’m definitely buying this,” he said, smiling at the picture. Kai kept silent, but Ren knew that he was trying his best not to burst out laughing.

Ren put the picture aside, and dove back into the box. He spotted blue hair again. “My, Asaka’s really popular isn’t she?” he said.

But when he pulled out the item, which turned out the be a comic of sorts, it wasn’t Asaka. It was Aichi, scandalously clad. He showed it  to Kai, whose look turned apprehensive the moment he saw it.

With anticipation, Ren opened the book and started leafing through its pages. Usually, these things were harmless porn. Well, harmless porn with someone you knew, but still, harmless porn. Unfortunately this was one of the unusual times, and the ‘plot’ seemed to more or less be Aichi being brutally raped by an adult man, with some of the later pages filled with violent splashes of ink, indicating blood. It was kinda awkward to look at, but Ren had come across snuff porn before. Kai hadn’t, apparently, and when Ren looked at him for a reaction, he noticed that Kai had gone white as a sheet.

“You okay?” Ren asked. It was honestly a stupid question, but he didn’t know what else to say. Kai seemed to be at loss for words, but his expression was showing rage.

“Hey, it’s only some weird porn, “ Ren tried.

“It’s Aichi,” Kai grounded out. “Why- Have you fucking met Aichi?”

Ren looked at the comic again, looking at the crying face of the cartoony Aichi.

“He’s Moe,” he finally said. “People get really creepy when it comes to Moe.”

“That doesn’t-“ Suddenly, Kai’s expression turned utterly horrified. He swore loudly. “This is all my fault,” he said, “If I had never introduced him to Vanguard, these fucking creeps would’ve never noticed him.”

Ren frowned, he wasn’t too sure what to do.

Kai continued with anger, “What the fuck was I thinking back then? There’s nothing good that came out of this crap.”

“Aichi will be happy to hear that, “ Ren said in a low voice. Poor kid.

That shocked Kai out of his rage. He slumped, and gave Ren this utterly lost and helpless expression.

“Fine, if it really bothers you this much.” Ren took out his cellphone.

He dialled his legal department.


End file.
